Not Alone
by creatithegodesss
Summary: Spoilers from Love Eater and Miracle Queen. Chat Noir decides to pay his princess a visit, only to find out how she really was this entire time. One-Shot.


A;N_**/ I wanted to write a fanfic where Chat Noir comes to visit Marinette and she breaks down once more, and he is in shock at just how much she was bearing all by herself. It may seem OOC, so I'm going to try my best~ ^^' Spoilers for Love-Eater and Miracle Queen**_

Marinette curled up into herself on her bed, her once blue vibrant eyes now a faded dull and her hair flowing down on her shoulders. Events of the day replayed in her mind constantly and she dug her nails into the fabric of her pajama pants. She barely registered the opening of the hatch from her balcony and she perked up when she saw her partner come in. She immediately put on a façade and acted surprised.

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?" She released herself from her fetal position, looking at him and wondering why he was here.

His sharp green eyes narrow as he observed her. She was obviously putting on a show, and guilt settled into his stomach for not chasing after her when she left earlier at the park. Chat Noir sighed and crossed his arms. "I came to check up on you, princess."

"Me?" She overly exaggerated her response and waved him off. "I'm fine! I'm quite dandy." Chat Noir shot her a disbelieving look, which caused her to flinch visibly and she avoided his gaze by looking down at her lap.

He cautiously approached her and sat down on the edge of her bed, placing his baton to the side. "Princess, what's wrong...?" His voice cracked at seeing her so low, it was nothing compared to the usual vibrant Marinette he was used to seeing.

Guilt, shame, anguish and exhaustion all crashed down at her simultaneously, especially guilt and anguish with the presence of her partner who she kept rejecting constantly. She wanted to love him, she truly did, but his safety was very important to her and she couldn't bear to lose him.

Her hair covered her face as she started to tremble violently and warm, salty tears began to trickle down her expression as a quiet sob escaped her lips. She registered his arms coming around her and pulling her to his chest and she cried harder.

Chat Noir's eyes widened when he saw her finally break and he immediately wrapped her in a protective embrace, pulling her to his chest. He ran his claws on her back gently rubbing in small circles as his other hand went to the back of her head.

"I'm so tired…of putting up in a front of other people and the amount of responsibilities I have to carry. I lost someone important to me today…and I had to let go of my first love, so he could be happy. I just want to be who I truly am. I'm tired of hiding. I'm so tired." She sobbed for the second time that day, pure anguish in her voice.

His heart shattered hearing how broken she truly was, and he kicked himself on the inside for not noticing. This entire time, Marinette was putting up a front and was pretending to be happy for everyone's sake, but she truly wasn't. He grits his teeth as his green eyes watered up and hugged her just a little bit tighter, and he began to purr softly, hoping it would at least ease some of it.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized quietly. Marinette shakes her head and mumbled into his chest a "What for?"

"For not being there when you needed it the most." Marinette stayed quiet, still sobbing, not sure how to respond to this.

"You were most definitely dealing with this alone; and I should have been there for you. Princess, I'm not sure what else is happening in your life, but please don't hide these things from me, I won't let you suffer alone."

Marinette's breath hitched as she listened to his words, and she cried more at just how much of an amazing person he was. The black-clad hero's arms wrapped themselves a little bit tighter around her, as he purred harder. Marinette listened to the vibrations as her sobs slowly began to die down, and hiccups replaced them, exhaustion kicked in and she dozed off in his embrace.

Chat Noir didn't say anything, knowing that she fell asleep. He made a promise to himself he would always be there for her when she needed it and to make sure she doesn't have to suffer alone.


End file.
